A laundry treating appliance may be used to treat laundry according to a programmed treatment cycle. A laundry treatment cycle may require using treating chemistry to remove soil and stain from the surface of the laundry being treated by the laundry treating appliance. The treating chemistry may be in a solid or liquid form.
The laundry treating appliance may have a dispensing system configured to supply treating chemistry to the laundry within a laundry treating chamber. The dispensing system may include a drawer in which treating chemistry is loaded. The treating chemistry may be stored in a cartridge that is then placed in the drawer. The treating chemistry may be dispensed from the cartridge to the laundry treating chamber. The cartridge may be removed from the drawer when empty or when a different treating chemistry is required to treat the laundry.